You're My Idol, But I'm Just A Fan
by Azura Eve
Summary: Mencintaimu adalah mengantre untuk tiket konsermu, berteriak bersama penggemar lain saat kau memberi fanservices, dan memimpikanmu di setiap malamku yang indah. Tapi, di beberapa titik aku harus sadar; Peterpan selalu milik Wendy, dan Tinkerbell hanya bisa patah hati. "Selamat atas hubunganmu dengan gadismu." — Tinkerbell / AR. RL. Tag!Bias (A ficlet based on Baek-Tae scandal) RnR?


_p/s: Don't skipping a/n below, it's important =_=)v and yea, this story's about Baek's scandal_

* * *

Aku tahu hari ini datang juga.

Aku tahu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencernanya sampai kurasa kakiku seperti agar-agar lantas detik menemukanku terjatuh, tengah mengais keping harapan. Sekujur syaraf rasa lemas; aku kehilangan daya untuk berpegang. Seakan-akan aku ini sebutir pasir yang terhempas terbang dibawa angin.

Ketika kau menggandeng lengan gadismu untuk dikenalkan ke publik sebagai pasangan. Ketika para awak media memburu wajahmu untuk dijadikan judul berita. Dan ketika senyummu terkembang lebar saat akhirnya penantianmu berbuah manis.

* * *

**You're My Idol, But I'm Just A Fan**

**Cast: **You, EXO OT-12 as your biases  
**Genre: **404 error not found -_-)  
**Length: **Kinda ficlets

**warn(s): **written in 1st POV, kleenex-warning, failed fic

boring | shitty-facts | delusional | fangirling | psychological-drama | angsty-ending | RL | journal

* * *

Kau menunggu momen ini cukup lama. Kau sudah tak sabar memamerkan kencan kalian yang indah, berlatarkan matahari terbenam dan berkawan tawa riang yang pecah dari bibir kalian tanpa khawatir atau malu-malu. Itu benar-benar sore yang menyenangkan.

Tinggal aku sendiri.

Penggemarmu yang masih berharap semuanya tidak nyata.

Seorang gadis aneh dengan delusi bahwa selamanya kau hanya milikku.

Si idiot yang berpikir jika ia kehilangan separuh dari jiwanya—meski nyatanya kau masih baik-baik di situ.

Karena ternyata kau, idolaku, telah resmi mempunyai kekasih. Dan itu—jelas—bukan _aku_.

Gadismu cantik; bolamatanya indah bak terbuat dari pecahan mika dan tungkai kakinya jenjang. _Sedangkan aku?_

Aku tahu aku tidak cukup seksi untuk dipakaikan gaun pesta. Aku tahu aku jelek untuk didandani seperti boneka Barbie. Aku tahu aku bodoh karena mengharapkan suatu hari nanti kau datang padaku alih-alih menjadi Pangeran Kuda Putih. Aku tahu aku rapuh tanpamu. Aku tahu aku menjijikkan untuk tidak menyadari posisiku sebagai siapa. Aku tahu aku tak penting bagimu—hanya satu dari ribuan yang berharap bisa bersanding bersamamu. Aku tahu aku menghabiskan waktumu meladeniku.

_Dan kau… tak perlu bahkan untuk sekedar mengingat aku._

Sementara kau bisa menghela napas lega di tempatmu, aku hanya bisa bisu. Memaksa tersenyum berulang-ulang meski hatiku sakit. Bagaimanapun, aku harus tetap bahagia demi dirimu, bukan?

_Kau cintaku, harus berapa kali lagi aku menukas?_

Mungkin bagi orang lain kau bukan siapa-siapa, tapi bagiku—kau duniaku; satu-satunya tempat berpijak dan napasku bergantung padamu.

Bahkan belum ada bayangan kehilanganmu terlintas di benakku.

_Obsesif?_

Menyukaimu adalah mendengarkan genre musikmu dan menyetel lagu andalanmu sebagai pembuka hari. Mengasihimu adalah mengirimimu ungkapan cinta, mendukungmu segenap kuasaku, dan mengikuti setiap perkembangan berita terbarumu. Mencintaimu adalah mengantre untuk tiket konsermu, berteriak bersama penggemar lain saat kau memberi _fanservices, _dan memimpikanmu di setiap malamku yang indah.

Melakukannya setiap hari, seperti kata jenuh telah dihapuskan dari semua jenis kamus di dunia.

Aku tak punya penyesalan karena telah mencintaimu.

Aku tak pernah lelah mencintaimu.

Tapi kali ini bolehkah aku mengeluh? Bolehkah kali ini saja aku berkata bahwa aku ingin berhenti—sebentar untuk memastikan jika aku baik-baik saja? Bahwa di setiap senyum yang kutorehkan di hariku, adalah karenamu?

Dan ketika satu alasanku untuk tertawa seperti hilang tergerus ombak, bagaimana lagi aku bisa…

Jika melupakanmu semudah kita keluar dari sebuah ruangan tanpa pernah kembali lagi, aku akan berpikir berjuta kali sampai benar-benar melakukannya. Penghapus apa yang kiranya mampu menghapus bersih namamu dari sudut sempit di celah dadaku? Bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?

Menghapus bersih bayanganmu dari lubuk hatiku dan mengingatkanku untuk melupakanmu adalah hal terburuk dari yang paling buruk.

Mungkin aku yang terlalu dalam tercebur di jurang ilusi. Bermain aman di lintasan zona impian dan mencandu fantasi hebat yang kukarang sendiri. Hingga kenyataan menamparku kembali.

_Bahwa kita selamanya akan tetap begini._

_Aku cinta kamu—__**tapi kamu tak menyadari aku.**_

_Aku hanya fan, tak pernah mampu menyentuh hatimu, idolaku._

Eksistensiku semu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa kecuali orang asing yang mengaku mencintaimu. Aku adalah _fangirl-__**mu**__._

Di hadapan kita, ada tembok pemisah lebar membentang. Antara aku dan kamu seperti pungguk merindu bulan; tak pernah akan sampai meski butuh berabad masa. Berapa banyak aku mesti mengingatkan statusku sebagai _penggemar_—dan kau idolaku?

Kisah kita tidak pernah tertulis indah seperti dongeng tentang Aurora sang Putri Tidur; terbangun karena ciuman cinta sejati. Tak nampak klise layaknya si upik abu Cinderella; yang mana bersatu karena sepatu kaca. Juga tidak terlalu menyentuh dan dramatis seperti Jack dan Rose; ketika setia mereka diuji di kapal Titanic.

Kita… lebih tepat dibilang sebagai fiksasi dari Tinkerbell dan Peterpan. Aku Tinkerbell, engkau Peterpan. Takdirku sebagai penjagamu, berada tepat di sisimu sambil memujamu bertemankan harapan. Kita berdua hidup bahagia di Neverland… sampai alih-alih kau mencari jati diri dan menemukan Wendy sebagai sosok yang menawan. Ia perlahan masuk, mencari celah dalam pertemanan kita, mendekati hatimu untuk kemudian menjerat perasaanmu lewat pesonanya yang anggun. Menyisakan Tinkerbell yang menutupi kenyataan bahwa wajahnya merah bukan karena marah; Tinkerbell tidak marah, hanya saja ia kecewa. Kecewa kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tak mungkin balik mencintainya. Sebab Peterpan, selamanya beranggapan bahwa Tinkerbell hanya peri penjaganya. Bukan gadis yang akan ia bagi cerita hidupnya. _Peterpan selalu milik Wendy, dan Tinkerbell hanya bisa patah hati._

Aku berharap untuk dipeluk.

Pelukan yang erat meski aku tahu itu tak mungkin. Gadismu akan cemburu melihatmu dengan orang lain. _Walau aku lebih cemburu mendapati foto kalian berdua bercumbu mesra di dalam mobil._

Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kusampaikan padamu, meski aku mengerti bahwa kau tidak mungkin membaca ini.

_Aku hanya ingin bilang…_

"Aku baik-baik saja."

_Tidak, aku sekarat._

"Selamat atas hubunganmu dengan gadismu."

_Aku turut bahagia meski hatiku pilu._

"Kalian berdua cocok."

_Apa kau tahu betapa aku ingin menjadi dia?_

"Teruslah berkencan untuk waktu yang lama."

_Ini menyakitkan, tapi aku akan coba mengerti sebagai sesama Hawa._

"Jaga dirimu dan jangan khawatirkan tentang aku."

_Aku rasa aku sedang berada dalam titik terendah selama masa-masa aku memujamu—bertahun-tahun._

Para pujangga senantiasa bersyair, lengkap dengan milyaran idiom berima memikat… malaikat bersenandung ditemani petikan dawai indah berdenting… lirik lagu sendu mengalun merdu di setiap jarak yang berjeda…

…kalau setiap cinta akan menemukan jalannya masing-masing.

Tapi mengapa aku tidak?

Mengapa tidak pernah ada cerita berakhir bahagia dengan aku sebagai Putri-mu dan kamu sebagai Pangeran-ku?

Mengapa kau sukar sekali untuk digapai?

Mengapa setiap _fangirl_ selalu berada di pihak yang sakit dan selalu jadi korban perasaan?

Jangan jawab aku, _Oppa…_

Aku sudah tahu jawabannya…

Kini aku sadar.

Sangat.

Cinta paling menyakitkan bukanlah ketika sepasang pecinta tidak bisa saling bersatu. Cinta paling menyakitkan bukanlah ketika kau mencintai adik sedarahmu. Cinta paling menyakitkan bukanlah ketika kau terpaksa mencintai orang yang sebenarnya tidak kau cintai.

Cinta yang paling menyakitkan adalah cinta seorang penggemar kepada idolanya.

_Karena nyatanya, fangirls selalu memberi cinta tanpa pernah berharap ia kembali dicintai…_

* * *

**Kkeut! -_-)"**

* * *

A/N:  
_(dibaca boleh, engga dibaca juga engga boleh)_

Iyaa, iyaa.. Az tau mustinya ngapdet fics lain dan bukan bawa beginian. Tapi mau gimana lagi, tuntutan peran(?) -_-v kekeke. Sebenernya gada yang penting sih di A/N ini berhubung semua unek2 udah tumpah ruah di atas. Sebenernya udah wanti-wanti pasang badan, Az udah tau sejak sebulan lalu tapi tetep aja rasanya nyes. Skandal ketika huruf 'L' berubah jadi 'N', wahaha. Gila ya, authors TaoRis di AFF aja belum pada balik-balik, eh authors ChanBaek keknya bentar lagi nyusul ;A; plis, buat Baek-Tae shipers jangan goyang itik dulu, kkkk.

Aku sih curiganya SM manfaatin berita ini untuk narik perhatian. Secara, saham akan terus melonjak naik seiring artisnya makin sering kena ekspos kamera media. Uang uang uang. Dan berita Kris lambat laun terlupakan, orang-orang fokus ama sepasang lider vokal yang merajut asmara(?) #che. Apa ini ga terkesan buru-buru? SM itu bego ato apa, sih? Fans Korea dilawan ._. jiah.. bahkan mereka langsung sinyal-sinyal tentang kode-kodeannya Baek-Tae di IG. Jelas pada ngamuk. Banyak yang putar haluan kan? Fanbases Baekhyun tutup lapak dan tersisa yang penting-penting aja. Katanya haters gonna hate, tapi apa iya artis bisa jalan tanpa fans? Selama ini yang voting for their awards, siapa? Bahkan kita sebetulnya lebih kaya dari mereka (kalo ditinjau dari alasan) ._. cuman bisa ngakak aja waktu liat ada 'satu' fan yang tadinya kukuh OT-11 dan kemarin ngata-ngatain Kris's betrayer tiba-tiba ganti haluan jadi lebih seneng manteng berita Kris timbang ngikutin perkembangan gosip dating biasnya. Yaa, namanya orang hidup.

Intinya coretan ini ga penting dan sama sekali ga nyambung sama tema tapi aku cuman mau curhat bentar.. kalo aku poteq banget gara-gara skandal ini hiks :" nangis makan karaokean bahkan belum menyembuhkan hatiku(?). Kecewa berat ama 'white-lies' yang Baekhyun koar-koar itu (mesti pada udah tau kan), harusnya dia gak ngejanjiin apapun kalo emang kiranya gabisa nepatin. Yang lebih bikin kecewa, dia udah bikin nangis Jisoo-eonnie aku, bohong terang-terangan di depannya T^T)

Haaah. Cukuplah EXO's ruining ma beautiful-life. Please no more, atau kalo engga lama-lama Az bakal someone call the doctor. Be strong ya Bebebs, esp buat kalian yang melihat satupersatu para bias menemukan cinta dalam hidupnya(?) #uh. _Menyisakan para fans merana sambil megangin dada.. kuatkan aku ya gusti.._

Last. Yah, kali ada yang mau tuker pikiran sama Az tentang tanggapan kalian sama berita ini? Ada yang Baekhyun-stan maybe? Ayok sini cerita, kekek. Az tong sampah yang baik dan terorganisir kok(?) :'3 #cmiw.

Bubye!


End file.
